


Undo

by mtvluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Triggers, calum and ashton are just friends sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvluke/pseuds/mtvluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where love is the result of a bunch of broken records and wasted summer days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"You know you should really get out more, Michael. I don’t think being inside this much is healthy for you.” Ashton’s amused tone snapped Michael from the TV screen that was playing some random action movie. Michael just rose an eyebrow at the hazel eyed boy, holding back a sneer from the mere thought of the outside world.

“Ashton, you do remember who you’re talking to right? Plus there are so many cons about interacting with the outside world. I think having a job is enough social interaction for me.” Michael made sure to emphasize the enough part, pulling himself from the cushion of the couch with a stretch of his arms, going over to the counter to grab his work shirt and pull it over the tank top that stuck to his pale figure. He made sure to send a nod to ashton before grabbing his phone and wallet, stuffing them in his pocket before heading off to his 2 o’clock shift at the local record shop. Now don’t blame him for having a basic job, they were the only ones who would hire the edgy red head without making him cover his tattoos and taking out his piercing. 

The summer sun wrapped around his skin, lathering it in heat which walking a few blocks wouldn’t have been too bad usually but today was almost 100 degrees and as Ashton had said earlier, Michael was not one for being outside of his shared apartment. Though, he was an adult and had to pay his part of the rent somewhere so he got off his lazy ass and went to work. 

He had finally made it to the old school record shop, pulling the door which made the familiar bells jingle signaling someone had stepped foot into the shop which made Michael’s coworker look up to send Michael a glance before going back to filling out some paperwork that scattered the desk behind the counter. Michael simply began to walk around the little shop like he always did, sifting through some random records and stopping to slide his tatted fingers along the silky neck of a guitar that he had been eyeing since he’s first laid his eyes on it at the beginning of the summer. It sat perfectly in the window like it was luring Michael in to pick up and strum at the strings to create a beautiful song. 

Michael was flipping through a book about Nirvana, immensely concentrated on the pages covered in ink and pictures before the soft jingles of the bell had pulled him out of his daydream land and back into the whirlpool of reality. Green eyes had found the suspect of the loud bells and Michael was questioning if he was still in his land of imagination but after blinking constantly the lanky blond didn’t fade or disappear. He in fact seemed more clear, sharp like a diamond in his sight and Michael began to feel relief as he wasn’t a dream but that didn’t explain the angel like figure in his workplace. 

He made sure to put the book back where it needed to be before he continued his walk around, making sure to keep a sharp eye on the boy. He finally saw the boy pick up a Green Day vinyl, and almost smiled to himself at how even his music taste was wonderful. He realized this was his chance to talk to the blond boy, almost tripping over his feet as he approached the blond in complete confidence. 

“American Idiot, huh?” Michael’s voice was a little rough from the lack of speaking to people today due to the slow day they were having. The boy must’ve not seen Michael come up to him as he jumped and almost let the vinyl drop and shatter onto the wooden floor but luckily he had quite the grip on it. He finally got a good look at the boy, he had the most beautiful eyes. Blue and crystalline like the Tenerife Sea. A black hoop was pierced into his plump pink lip but before Michael could get any dirty thoughts he took note to the almost hairless jaw the boy wore. Before Michael could even study him anymore the sound of his voice broke him out of the cage of thoughts. It suited him perfectly, drenched in shyness yet it was still beautiful.

“They’re a really good band. I actually broke my other vinyl so I just had to replace it.” He almost sounded defeated from the broken record yet he looked down to the new one he held and a smile almost seemed to break through the rough experience the boy had gone through. 

“May I ask how it broke?” Michael waited patiently for the pale boy to tell him his name yet he stood confused for a couple seconds, a hand going to rub at the back of his neck before he finally grasped at the concept and piped up.

“Luke, my name is Luke!” Luke. It was as perfect as he was, he loved the way it sounded, “My roommate came home early and I was planning to have a very relaxing Green Day moment but he had scared me and it dropped so here I am. And I already almost dropped my new one so cheers to me!” Luke talked almost too fast but Michael liked it, green eyes glistening with amusement while he listened carefully to every word he had spoke not being able to help the smile that curled on the edges of his lips.

“Sounds like a bit of a problem. Let’s hope you don’t break this one yeah? I can help you check out if that’s all you needed!” Michael gestured to the vinyl Luke was holding and he got a nod in return, signaling Michael to carefully take the record from his hand and jog towards the register with Luke quickly following his footsteps. Michael scanned it quickly before handing it back to Luke, eyes going over to the total owed before getting an idea. He took the leather wallet from his back pocket and counted out the total, putting it the register while a very confused and shocked Luke watched him do so. Michael saw the tall boy squint at his name tag.

“Michael, I think you’re mistaken. I have the money right here.” Before Luke could scramble out another word Michael had handed the receipt to Luke along with the record.

“Be careful with that one, yeah? It’s special to my heart!” Michael spoke to the Luke with complete teasing tone, sending him a wink making the blond boy break out in a blush, his lips showing the evident happiness.

“Thank you for everything, Michael.” Luke spoke to the red head, waving at him before slipping out the door but not before the bells could jingle with them leaving a very undecided Michael as if whether he should’ve tried to give him his number or something. He doesn’t know anything about the boy for god sakes but he did have good music taste and that was enough for Michael to hope that he would show up in the sunny little record shop again soon.


	2. 2

The next time Michael saw Luke it was on a Thursday, much to his excitement. Michael sat in his chair behind the cash register with his clunky, black boots kicked up onto the desk not really caring how unprofessional he looked which sounded worse than he meant to let on, keeping in mind he was sure to be looking prudent.

His eyes were glued to his phone, tranced into it as he read up on the latest celebrity drama. He was somewhere between Kim Kardashian’s baby and her relationship with Kanye West when he heard the signal from the door. His gaze went to shoot daggers at the person who dare disturb his reading of the drama but was taken aback to see the familiar blond boy.

_Luke._

Luke’s eyes met Michael’s and Luke couldn’t help but shoot a genuine smile towards the employee. Michael returned the favor and watched the boy carefully, his long legs taking him to the records and his arm outstretching to grab a different record this time. He raised an eyebrow at it but straightened himself out as Luke approached him, clearing his voice so he was sure he wouldn’t sound like a dying cat.

“If it isn’t Luke, back for my number already?” Michael’s voice was laced with complete tease, sending a playful wink towards the boy. It only caused Luke to break out into a blush, fading throughout his cheeks and even on his ears which made Michael mentally coo.

The blue eyed boy just set the record on the counter with a soft smile, earning a contoured look of confusion in Michael’s face. Luke seemed to notice, so he let himself speak up.

“My roommate broke another record again. He bumped into the side of the table and it fell off and so blame him. Plus, there is a good looking employee working here, it’s become my favorite store to buy records from.” Luke rose an eyebrow towards the almost shocked Michael from the confidence in the boy.

Before Michael could mutter out a few words Luke had slipped him the money he owed for the vinyls, including the one Michael paid for. Instead of taking it he pushed it back to Luke with a smug smirk set on his contrasted pink lips from his pale skin.

“How about instead of paying with cash, you pay with some of your time? Want to hang out sometime?” Michael’s eyes studied Luke and with the grin he gave into, it assured Michael he got him right him where he wanted the lanky boy.

“That’s an offer I would love to take on.” Luke couldn’t help but slip Michael some of the money and a small piece of paper on it. Michael had grabbed a hold of it and shuffled through until he found the piece of paper from his first visit, ink printing the price of Luke's previous purchase of the Green Day record with digits scribbled messily on the back of it, making Michael’s pride swell in his chest knowing Luke must’ve thought about giving him his number before.

The boy was quite shy though and Michael didn’t mind one bit, he found it pretty adorable of how Luke had chickened out of giving him his number the first time around. Michael went to say something back to Luke but when he looked up the boy was no longer in sight and neither was the record. At this point Michael was destined to text the boy after his shift was over with.

***

Once Michael arrived home to his and Ashton’s apartment he couldn't help but tear off his work shirt and plop down on the couch, or in other words his living space when he was home.

“Was today the lucky day?” Michael heard Ashton call from the kitchen before the curly-haired boy had appeared in site with a bag of chips in hand. You always heard Ashton before you saw him, Michael had his own motto about the chirpy boy and knew Ashton better than he knew himself most days.

Michael couldn’t help telling Ashton all about the cute blond who came in for a replacement record and how he prayed that somehow he would show up again, maybe there was a god because Luke came back sooner than Michael expected as if at all.

“Maybe. Maybe not!” Michael’s childish voice came out as there seemed to be a permanent smirk plastered on his face. The pale boy winked at the elder before pulling out the receipt Luke had left with the slight smudged numbers inked onto it almost as if he wanted to gloat about it.

“So it was the lucky day! You know maybe you should have him over tonight, I’m gonna go hang out with some friends and I don’t think I can come home again to see you on the couch with a dozen types of junk food surrounding you and video games on the TV. It’ll be good for you Michael!” Ashton sounded almost pleading for Michael to actually get a social life which resulted in a defeated sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

“FIne. Thanks dad.” With a roll of his eyes he grabbed out his phone and sent Luke a simple text that he hoped didn’t sound too desperate. Once he heard the call of Ashton saying goodbye and the door shutting it was either on his own for the rest of tonight or have the cute blond boy over. Either way his phone lit up with a ding, Luke’s name appearing. Michael quickly grabbed his phone and went to read the text.

"I think I could use the company honestly." Luke replied, and Michael didn't even wait to text him back, he simply sent Luke the directions to his apartment and tidied up the place because if he has to be truthful, it was a complete disaster. Just as Michael was throwing the discarded and empty chip bag Ashton had shoved back into the cupboard which always made Michael mad there was a soft knock on the door. With a deep inhale he fixed his Iron Maiden tank filled with holes and walked to his door to turn the knob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are so short i'm sorry everyone but i'm working on getting more in depth with the story and this next chapter should be more speedy and long!!

**Author's Note:**

> man i don't know if i'll continue this because it kinda sucks but if you guys want me to keep doing it i will!!


End file.
